


The One Thing

by Zydrate



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), based of a theory that no one probably ever heard of lol, brief mention of kaneki, happy mom day to everyone, kind of a late mom day fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zydrate/pseuds/Zydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide's mom is not like most moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the Mothers.  
> To those that have two moms, to those that have one moms. To the moms that struggle, to the mom's who aren't mom's but are looked up to like mom's. Even to the dad's who are also mom's. To the mom's that write for a living or simply write fanfic as a hobby. To the mom's that work allot or work to little. To the new mom's who have no clue about being a mom. To the old mom's who have ever wise notion about being a good mom, to the mom still learning to be a good mom through trail and error.  
> To every mom out there (even the animal moms haha) and even my own. Thanks for doing your best to raise me knowing how much of a pain in the ass I've been.

When Nagachika Hideyoshi was born, he is as a small pink and squirmy thing with a tuff of light brown hair. Even then, he was loud with noises of fussing and whining, but he was loved and adored by the woman who gave birth to him. He was doted on and spoiled as a baby could be spoiled by a first time parent. He was protected and loved.

A baby's life was grand when everything was given to you at your command. Perhaps he had became to spoil at a point but his mother never seemed to have minded. His father was as proud as a father could be of his newborn son. As always in a parents eyes, they knew he was destined for great things as ever parents hope for.

When Hide was barely a month, he already loved things. Like the sound of his mother's gentle heartbeat against his ear that always won to lull him to sleep. The taste of his mother's breast milk as he fed, warm and sweet as he suckled. The sound of his father's baritone voice when he would speak so softly, so loving to Hide as he was rocked within strong arms.

Hide was barely a month, but he loved those things very much.

  
  


-

 

 

When Hide was barely 10 months, his world was drenched in red, the warmth of safety and comfort no longer there.

Though just a babe, Hideyoshi knew his whole world was lost and he did what most babies did. He cried and cried and wailed because where was the warmth? The comfort? The heartbeat of his mother? The soft words spoken by his father?

He continue to cry till the warmth came back. It was different, just a tad warmer than usual and the heartbeat off, but there was comfort. He knew this warmth, this scent and the gentle cooing to his ears.

He was safe once more and that was all that matters.

 

\--

  
  


When Hide was barely a year and a half he had already taken his first steps and became a handful for his mother.

Crawling had been easier, a cinch but walking? Now, walking that was a real feet. He would go as fast as his little feet would allowed him, finding out quickly that at this height, he was able to reach things that had originally been out of his reach. And the trouble he get into.

His mother would find herself tuckered out so quickly that she had to resort to help a few times. Help that came out of her lower back in a bright shiny green color.

 

 

\---

  
  


When Hide was barely two, he said his first word.

Butthead.

His mother was bother proud and also disappointed, but not in Hide, but in the babysitter she would sometimes hired to look after Hide. Clearly it was the last time his mother used the babysitter to look after him while also trying to repair the damage by teaching Hide to say any other words but _butthead._

Hide was very adamant with butthead and everything to him was  _butthead_ including his very unamused mother.

Either way, his mother was still proud but wished her son would pick up another word to repeat instead.

 

 

\----

 

  
  


When Hide was three, they had already moved about four times in his short life. Always different houses, placed but always just him and his mother.

His mother who he began to notice was different not just from other mothers, but other people around them. Her skin was darker, a cinnamon color if he had to compare it, not as pale as him or others. Her hair was a dark coloring unlike his and wonder if he had inherit more of the father he never had a chance to meet.

She was also stronger, more agile and quick than other people. She was always alert, always looking even when they would simply go out for a stroll.

Hide was a very curious child and asked allot of questions that his mother would happily answer within her means. A few of his questions had been about her, in which his mother ingeniously distracted him with ice cream.

His mother could be very cunning when she wanted.

Perhaps that is where Hide inherited his skills later on in life.

Another question had been asked about his father. His mother never spoke of him nor where there any pictures of him anywhere. Hide didn't mind he wasn't like other kids that had two parents instead of one. His mother was both and she did a good job to the best of her abilities.

He was proud to have a mother like his own.

At first his mother invaded the question before till one day before his fourth birthday she had sat him down on her lap and just cuddled him against the floor cushion.

She spoke of his father finally, of how good of a man he was. How he adored Hide to bits and with every ounce of love he could muster for his son. He was a strong and gentleman, protective of his family, a hard worker to make sure Hide had whatever he needed.

His mother told him that Hide looked much like his father.

Allot like his father, Hide had asked. His mother only chuckled but nodded.

Very much like his father.

He asked his mother what he inherited from her.

She told him her kind and gentle heart along with other things like being mischievous and such, but mostly her gentle heart.

It was enough to satisfied Hide and him and his mother spent the rest of the day cuddling, talking of things that would interest a three year old, like toys and such.

 

 

\-----

  
  


  
  


Before Hide even turned five, they had yet again moved once more to a different place (out of Tokyo his mother explained). It was more quieter where they lived now, not as noisy where they lived prior due to the noisy neighbors and the sound of car engines from the traffic that once zoomed by under their window. Here, in their new place was more bigger, spacious and green.. There was green everywhere from the woods behind their new home that borderline the mountain and the fields.

Fields of flowers everywhere.

Their closes neighbor was about two or three miles away.

They were totally isolated. It wasn't that Hide mind, after all he never stuck around in place too long to really make a friend, so why would this be any different.

It was an old traditional house, his mother once told him as they began their cleaning of their new place. There were rooms every where, large sliding wooden paper doors or _shoji_ as his mother taught him.

The house took allot of work to not only clean up but to repair as well. When he was off exploring their new backyard, he would occasionally come back to see his mother either sweeping the hallway with all the doors and windows removed and stacked against one another outside, or fixing the roof.

He offered to help of course, not wishing for his mother to do all the work and she would let him. Sometimes Hide would sweep or help his mother polish the floors (after watching her a couple of times). Then they would relax out in the hallway, the  _shojis_ widen open to give them a good view of the woods as well let the warm breeze gently blow in.

Hide was his happiest there in that old home.

Because the nearest day care was a day drive away, Hide's mother took it upon herself to teach him the basic necessity of his alphabets, math and whatever else children needed to learn. Of course lessons didn't stop there, his mother also honed his perceptive skills she took notice Hide had. He was young, but there are times she would watch him study his surroundings more intently then children his age would.

She taught him how to beware of his surroundings, how to read and judge things by actions alone and as expected, Hide learned quite quickly.

Whether it was scary or impressive, his mother was proud either way.

Life was good in the country, mostly because his mother was around more and didn't often disappeared as she usually did when back in the city.

Yes, life was definitely good for Hide.

 

 

\------

  
  


  
  


By the time Hide was seven, he already started grade school which was in the town over, meaning it had been getting up early in the morning for the past year, being driven down there, dropped off with a kiss of good bye from his mother, who always waited around after, making sure he got to class okay before taking off.

Then after school, he do as much homework as he could before he was picked up by his mother before they drove back home, sometimes he would take naps on the way back.

It was a routine Hide grew use too quickly.

That was until he had been in the middle of a reading session with his classmates that his mother unexpectedly picked him up early. And from the times she taught him to be observant of his surroundings, Hide immediately knew something was wrong, judging by how dishevel his mother looked, as he picked up his bag and slipped on his shoes before taking his mother hand and headed out to the car.

Their things had been packed and stuffed in the back.

It was clear they were moving again. He asked, not really expecting a full explanation, but he hope his mother would give him an answer. All he got was that some very bad people had found them all the way out here and it was time to go back home.

Hide knew their blissful life in the country side had came to an end.

He didn't bother asking who were supposedly these 'bad people' that found them, he didn't think his mother would go into full detail. After all, he hadn't even a remote idea that these people were after them for some time, then his mother had been doing a good job of keeping them away from him so far.

So he trusted his mother in the end because isn't that what kids are suppose to do? Trust their parent? And he trusted his mother deeply.

Back to Tokyo they went, a very long drive ahead of them. There, they settled down in the 20th Ward.

There, Hideyoshi Nagachika finally met his grandparents for the first time in a very long time.

His mother did her best to settle them back into the city, readjusting after living in the country side for so long. Where the peace and quiet was traded in for the sound of people and cars. It was something Hide had found himself not having once really missed when they had first moved away from the city.

He missed the fresh air and the open lands. Missed their old farm home where it had only been the two of them for a short while.

He already miss the singing sounds of the cicadas.

  
  


His mother could tell his distraught about their new move once more especially after his life he grew use to for the past two years. She of course, felt heavily guilty for having disrupt her son's life so many times, all for the sake to keep him safe.

It wasn't easy and she was doing her best to try and give Hide a normal life. She hope this would be their last time to move after hearing how peaceful the 20th ward was. She also had came here for help, help she knew she should've sought for long ago.

Hide's grandparents.

Like every single parent that had a child to raise on their own, she had pride to think she could do fair by herself. And she did, for a while, but after this last incident of being found out in the country side, she knew she been fool enough to protect her son for only so long.

He needed other people to interact with besides herself. He needed more _family_ to become acquainted with and after having put it off for so long, she finally gave in to take Hide to visit his grandparents.

After all, it was only cruel of her to deny them to see their grandchild in the flesh for so long. Yes, she would sent pictures, letters and even let him speak to them over the phone, but she never once took him to see her.

She had only hope it hadn't been too long where there might have been damaged.

Thankful, the meeting went off well. They doted over Hide like grandparents would have expected and Hide took it surprisingly well. Either she taught her son too well to put up a facade or he was just easily adaptable.

She knew he was just easily adaptable. Her son was really quite smart and if she hadn't notice by now how he can easily adapt to his surroundings, well then, she be a fool.

She was a very proud mother.

So it broke her heart to tell Hide after tucking him at night that he was to live with his grandparents from now one. It didn't mean she was abandoning him, not after everything. She just thought it was best that he finally be able to stay and live in one spot instead of being dragged around like luggage.

Hide had quietly told her, he never felt like luggage nor ever resented his mother for doing so. It was always and adventure to him. It was always some place new with new experience and new people.

He never seen his mother cry till now, asking how he could be so good at being so understanding and so forgiving.

Hide only shrugged and responded maybe it was because he got it from her.

With a teary smile and a soft laughter, his mother gave him a kiss to his forehead as she done every night of his life after tucking him into bed before attacking his face with assault of kisses that had Hide laughing and giggling.

His mother promise to try and visit him every day as she could. Told him to not be so mischief with his grandparents as he had with her. Hide could only grin in innocent.

Instead of going as he thought she would, his mother instead crawled up into his small bed and tuck Hide against herself while curling around him in a protective embrace. Hide found himself surrounded by his mother's warmth and her scent and he couldn't help but cuddle up against her as he done so many times when he was little.

His mother apologized for never giving him a good life again and hope by living with his grandparents, he would have a more study life and a time to finally make a friend.

A friend.

He never really had a friend. They never really settled long enough for him to make one, not even at school did he really have friends. Yes, other kids to talk too, but to call one a friend? It be nice.

He would like that very much to make a friend.

Tucked against his mother, Hide drifted off in a happily dreamful state. When he woke up again the next morning, he was alone in his bed and his mother was gone. As depressed it made him, Hide bounce right back, knowing he would see his mother again.

After all, his mother was everything to him and he was everything to his mother.

So life went on.

He started school right away with no chance to really settle down. It was fine, Hide never like the slow pace anyways.

A week late, he met a boy name Kaneki Ken.

He was his first friend.

Two months later his 8th birthday came and pass with celebration and gifts. It was the best time of his life. He had two of the most important people in his life there; his mother and his best friend, Kaneki.

It couldn't get any better.

Two weeks later after his birthday, Hide had been eating his breakfast his grandmother made him on a lazy Saturday morning. On the news he remembered playing in the small tv in the kitchen, was about the CCG making a speech about finally catching the most feared ghoul in all of Tokyo and how the streets were just a tad bit safer.

How it was only a matter of time before other dangerous ghouls were brought down.

His mother never returned.

 

 

\-------

  
  
  


Nagachika Hideyoshi is 23 years old now.

He has scarring that has marred the flesh of his shoulder and neck as if someone had taken a few bites out of him. His whole right arm is usually bandaged up to keep its marred flesh out of sight. It wasn't exactly pretty to look at and Hide rather not disgust anyone.

He's been aiding ghouls ever since a few years back and wears a gas mask with the number 86. He accompanies Banjou where ever he goes, as if the larger ghoul was his superior which in a sense, he was. Especially if he wanted to survive Aogiri.

When he puts on the gas mask, he takes on a whole different persona. He is no longer Nagachika Hideyoshi, but a ghoul named 86. It isn't that he is ruthless like most ghouls, no, he just lets out his true potential of being cunning, manipulative (when he needs to be) as well being observant; skills he's learned and hone over the years prior.

He does this for effect as well to keep ghouls from finding out just out who he really is. After all, a human among ghouls is like a lamb among lions and wolves. Yet, Hide was no lamb

23 and he's already face and seen hardships in his life as well the joys. Now he's broken into Cochlea to rescue not only Touka's missing friend that had been capture by the CCG, but as well hoping to rescue his long time childhood friend that he hadn't seen in almost four years since the sewer incident.

Since he told Kaneki Ken to eat him and live.

The mission was going just as well as any mission was going. Everything was blowing up in chaos. It seemed they weren't the only ones who had intent on rescuing Hinami as his group and Touk and Yomo broke in. Seemed like someone else had started a mass panic as to keep the CCG Ward and officers distracted.

It was none other than Kaneki Ken, or Sasaki Haise as his name was blared over the intercomm with orders of being killed. Something Hide did not take a liking too, but he wasn't allow to stray, after all, the mission came first and that was Hinami.

It was only a brief moment when his eyes finally landed on Kaneki, after he came to their rescue and kept Yomo from being completely decapitated by Arima. He was dressed in completely black, his hair back to normal before it was white and wearing glasses. As much Hide wanted to call out and poke fun of his best friend, he kept quiet.

Quiet as others exchanged words with him.

Quiet as him and Touka shared a brief moment of intimacy through words.

Quiet as they turned and ran, leaving Kaneki to face Arima just to buy them time.

Quiet through everything.

As much as he wanted to speak, to reach out to him, Hide kept quiet and quietly drowned in the hurt boiling inside of him.

Next time, he hoped. Next time if they ever meet again, he wouldn't be so quiet.

After reaching the disposable compactor chamber of what was to be their hopeful getway to freedom, it was quickly dashed as they were ambushed not by CCG Investigators by members from the V organization. An organization Hide didn't much about, which only further to unnerved him.

If he didn't know the enemy, how was he suppose to assess them and formulate a plan?

Of course, their rescue came in a form of Eto's kakuja and his group took advantage of her ambush and race to getaway. Of course a few members slip by unnotice by Eto and gave chase to Hide and his group.

With Yomo still injured and healing and Banjou having not master his kagune quite yet, it left Touka and Hinami to defend them. All Hide had was a quinque weapon to fight with, trying his best to protect those that Kaneki cherished for they too, were cherished by him as well.

When it seemed they were about to be overwhelmed, the ground below them erupted with in a form of a claw like kagune grabbing a few members, crushing them to death.

Blood was splattered every where.

Like a demon out from the shadows, emerged a woman in tattered clothes, blackest hair he ever seen cascading down her back and skin, although a bit pale, still held a cinnamon tone.

It was a woman he hadn't seen in years. Since he was eight years old.

Alarms were blaring, even deep inside the large metal pipe, he could hear the alarms resonating off the walls. Shouts were overheard.

Shouts of the One Eyed King being loose.

The One Eyed King. Rumors that had long swirled around this mysterious figure, many thinking to be a myth, was in fact a reality and standing now in front of them. Hide felt himself being dragged back by Banjou, away from the ghoul that hadn't moved an inch since she attacked, facing down the rest of the members of V, who refused to back down.

Hide knew, he didn't know how long, but he knew that his mother wasn't his mother. It was definitely before his grandmother revealed to him that the woman who been taking care of him, wasn't his actual birth mother at all.

He was just an adopted son of a monster who terrorized Tokyo for the longest time. Wrecked havoc among not only humans but ghouls. Who had bathed the 24th ward at one point, in blood.

He didn't care though. He knew the tenderness, the kind and gentle soul of the woman who raised him. She was still and forever be..

“Mom..”

It was said so quietly, that Hide wasn't sure anyone heard him, but they did. He could feel eyes on him, curious stares as well wondering if he had simply lost his mind. Hide didn't care, his eyes was train on the only person he had missed in his entire life.

His mother turned her head to look back at him, the singular shining Kakugan regarding the one who spoke to her. Realizing she couldn't recognize him, he quickly took off his gas mark to reveal his youthful face and his currently messy strand of blond and brown hair.

Her eyes widen in instant recognizance who he was and disregarding the danger their situation was currently in, she strode over and even if her intent was to kill, there was no one to step in her way. He felt the others stiffen next to him, but his lips only spread in a large smile before strong arms wrapped around his lanky frame, pulling him close to a woman who once looked tall to him at one point, was now shorter than him. He wondered when that happened, when had he gotten taller than her..?

Yet, he didn't' have time to think about it as hands were patting him down, cupping his face, fingers running through his hair. All he could do was smile as tears came to his mother's eyes, as apologies were dropped from her lips of being absent for so long from his life and to never have seen him grown up.

Most children would have held resentment to that, but Hide wasn't like most children and he understood. It wasn't like she had a choice, she was a ghoul albeit only half but still a ghoul and the CCG hunted down ghouls.

Hide forgave her anyways before another hug was enused, feeling his mother bury her face into his shoulder as best as she could.

“You are the one thing.. The only one thing I've ever did good in my life.” She whispered softly. “Raising you was the best thing I could have ever done.” Hide couldn't help but smile as they pulled back from the hug.

Of course their reunion was cut short after the members of V had made it very clear they didn't like being ignored. They immediately had his mother's attention.

With a soft kiss to his cheek, he watch as his mother face those that dared ruin a good moment and he couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic towards those men. It wasn't like they were not asking for it, because they surely were, but he knew his mother sometimes had a temper.

It seemed she still had.

Hide and his group ran for safety, leaving his mother behind to deal with the others. He knew that they would eventually would reunite later on once everything has calmed down. He was just happy she was alive and well and they had years and years to catch up.

While others had began firing questions at him, Hide couldn't only smile and laugh, feeling his eyes prick just a bit with happiness.

His real parents may have died long ago and he may have been adopted by this woman who been their friend, who in the end turned out to be one of the most feared ghouls in Tokyo. Hide couldn't care less what she was, human or ghoul, to Hide she would forever and always will be....

  
  


  
  


_Mom_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose The One Thing by Shakira as the title because it's a song about her son when she became a mom for the first time. It was very sweet and I thought very fitting.  
> So if you haven't notice, not much may add up, but this was just a theory that what if Hide's mom was like.. a ghoul or something..  
> That what if he was meant to belong to the V organization but some shit happened along the way. After all, Hide is a very perceptive and very observant and does shit no human would ever do and goes far for a best friend that I still wonder if he's even human..  
> And I kinda like the idea of Hide being raised by a ghoul cause how cool would that be? After all, it would explain most of his skill in a sense lol  
> Struggle with the ending in all honesty, it wasn't coming out what I hope to be and I felt like I kept rambling and wasn't sure how to end it, so hopefully this fic turns out alright in the end. Thanks for reading and as always your kudos, comments and critiques are always appreciated!
> 
> Pls excuse any bad grammar or spelling. This fanfic is also not beta'd.


End file.
